Pequeño Héroe
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: 1808 es una fecha señalada en la historia de España. Los magie españoles se debaten entre contemporizar con los gabachos o enfrentarse a ellos. Para el pequeño Gaspar, de doce años, no hay dudas al respecto. Para el reto Lugares Mágicos del foro de las expansiones.


**PEQUEÑO HÉROE**

_Disclaimer: el potterverso es creación de J. K. Rowling_

_Copyrigt: la expansión hispanii es cosa mía._

_Este fic participa en el reto Lugares Mágicos, del Foro de las Expansiones_

* * *

**_Monasterio de El Escorial. Noche del 1 al 2 de septiembre de 1812_**

El pequeño Gaspar se ajustó la capucha de su capa con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha sostenía con firmeza la varita. Apenas tenía catorce años aunque no aparentaba ni doce, pero eso no era óbice para acudir a defender lo que había que defender. Como un hombre. Como un magie hispanii.

Encaramado en lo alto de un magnolio del jardín de los frailes, aguzó la vista infructuosamente. Lamentablemente no podía valerse de ningún hechizo de iluminación pues habría revelado su posición. La noche había caído a plomo pocos minutos antes y al pensar que el enemigo no tardaría en llegar no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espina dorsal. La noche anterior había escuchado, agazapado en lo alto de la escalera, la conversación de su bisabuelo con otros magos, patriotas también. El gobierno mágico de Madrid contemporizaba con el invasor gabacho y los magie, en su mayoría, miraban para otro lado. ¡Maldito fuere el Estatuto que habían impuesto los ingleses! Los franceses no lo cumplían y a los ingleses no les importaba. Querían que la Magia española no se defendiera. Y maldita la suerte de los magie españoles, dirigidos por un gobierno afrancesado.

Menos mal que aún quedaban magie patriotas. Como su bisabuelo Baltasar. Era la única familia que el niño tenía pues sus padres habían fallecido hacía algunos años, víctimas de una epidemia que se llevó también a la única abuela mágica que quedaba con vida. El bisabuelo Baltasar era un hombre anciano y fibroso, con la piel tan pálida que parecía transparentar las venillas azules y retorcidas por las que la sangre debía circular a ritmo parsimonioso. Pero también era un gran magie. Gaspar lo había estado observando atentamente y había descubierto su secreto. El Gran Secreto: bajo la cúpula del monasterio afluía un gran torrente de magia; un sumidero telúrico de dimensiones espectaculares capaz de abrir un portal entre velos. Y su bisabuelo era el Custodio.

Desde su escondrijo escuchó pasos ahogados y murmullos de voces, y escudriñando la oscurdad con la vista pudo observar una serie de sombras avanzando. ¡Los franceses! Ya venían. Al frente, estaría un tal Conde, un afrancesado que se había ofrecido para trasladar los fondos de la biblioteca escurialense hasta París. ¡Mil maldiciones cayeran sobre él!

Las sombras se detuvieron junto a un murete y se reagruparon. Desde su improvisada atalaya, Gaspar podía escuchar claramente los bisbiseos en francés, aunque no entendía nada de lo que decían. Suponía que se dirigirían a una puerta clausurada desde la que podrían acceder directamente a la biblioteca, así que aferró aún con más fuerza la varita. Había escuchado a hurtadillas el plan de los defensores. Los guerrilleros mágicos estarían emplazados estratégicamente para defender la biblioteca. Su plan era sencillo: apuntar y lanzar hechizos para ayudar a frenar el asalto primero e impedir la huída después. Cuando todo terminara a su bisabuelo no le cabría otra opción que reconocer que ya era un hombre y que podía empuñar su varita en las misiones contra los franceses.

Gaspar se sintió envalentonado. El corazón le latía con fuerza y tenía la boca seca. Alzó la mano y apuntó con cuidado, presto a lanzar un hechizo de Petrificación, lo más poderoso que conocía. Pero, de repente, se sintió desconcertado. ¿Qué hacían los franceses? ¡No se encaminaban hacia la puerta que daba acceso al corredor que llevaba a la biblioteca! Seguían recorriendo el jardín camino de… camino de…

Gaspar sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Desconocía hechizos para comunicar sigilosamente con los defensores y avisarlos sin que el enemigo se diera cuenta. Y él solo no podría impedir lo que pretendían hacer.

Solo quedaba una salida.

Gaspar respiró hondo antes de saltar al suelo lanzando un Aturdidor con un agudo chillido. Los gabachos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos y un par de ellos se aprestaron a lanzarle sendos hechizos de ataque que, con una suerte infinita, el muchacho esquivó.

Los gritos y la magia habían llamado la atención de los apostados, que salieron de sus escondrijos varita en ristre enzarzándose en batalla de magia con los invasores.

Cuando el amanecer comenzó a clarear, los aurores del Ministerio andaban desvaneciendo pistas. Y cadáveres. Todos eran franceses, un total de siete. No había quedado nada que indicara la posible autoría de la emboscada, aunque todo apuntaba a que se trataba de alguna guerrilla mágica. Conde, el mago bibliotecario, que había salido ileso, había tenido que recibir la visita de unos sanadores, tal era el estado de nervios en el que lo encontraron, encogido en un nicho de la pared que debió ser concebido para alojar alguna estatua.

A pocos kilómetros de allí, en la Silla de Felipe II, el anciano Baltasar observó cómo salía el sol entre los montes. Cuando los primeros rayos tocaron la piedra donde habían colocado el cadáver de Gasparín, un círculo dorado se dibujó sobre la tierra. El manto telúrico se concentró y abrió un orificio, y en silencio, sin ceremonia, allí arrojaron su cadáver. El círculo de luz se cerró como se había abierto, de repente. Y el viejo Baltasar dejó escapar una lágrima.

Su único bisnieto seguía la vida, pero él se había quedado solo a este lado del velo. Al menos, había podido conjurar aquella antigua magia de los vettones y su madre, tras los velos, podría abrazar el cuerpo de su niño. Porque aunque Gaspar hubiera muerto como un hombre, su cadáver no era más que el de un niño.

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

Hay mucha leyenda sobre el Monasterio de El Escorial. En realidad, hay mucha leyenda en torno a la zona, y sirva como ejemplo el cercano cerro de Cuelgamuros, donde se enclava el Valle de los Caídos. Pero volviendo al monasterio, entre esas leyendas hay una que dice que oculta una puerta que va directa a los infiernos. En mi expansión mágica hay algo de verdad en ello, aunque no lleva a un lugar tan truculento sino que simplemente se trata de un portal similar al velo del departamento de Misterios de Londres, bajo la vigilancia permanente de un Custodio.

Otra leyenda dice que la silla de Felipe II está construida en el enclave de un altar vettón donde se hacían sacrificios.

Se dice que en cada bola que sustenta las veletas en forma de parrillas, hay guardadas muchas reliquias. También corren rumores sobre su biblioteca, en especial sobre su sección de magia. Y al parecer, el afrancesado que iba a trasladar sus volúmenes a París acabó escondiéndolos en un convento en Madrid.

Es cosa de mi creación el considerar que la postura oficial de la magia española durante la invasión francesa fue la contemporizadora, lo que les permitió entre otras cosas conseguir construir su barrio mágico en Madrid, que como se deduce, es bastante reciente. En este fic he jugado un poco con lo que fue el trato de los ingleses hacia España, que aún siendo aliados a menudo se comportaron como enemigos, y el carácter siempre indómito y un tanto partisano de los magos hispanii. Algún día puede que escriba un historific más detallado sobre el momento, y acaso lleguemos a la conclusión de que, aunque contemporizaran, no eran tan afines a los gabachos.


End file.
